Design of a Girl
by mitarafortunadow
Summary: AU Ciel/Lizzie : "Tapi, aku bukanlah lukisan yang utuh sempurna – setiap kepingku tercerai berai, hanya meninggalkan rona hampa tanpa bentuk istimewa."


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| D**esign of a **G**irl

~:~

_"__Tapi, aku bukanlah lukisan yang utuh sempurna – setiap kepingku tercerai berai, hanya meninggalkan rona hampa tanpa bentuk istimewa.__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elizabeth tidak sepandai gadis-gadis lain dalam menari. Ia bisa menguasai beberapa gerakan dasar balet, mengendalikan kaki dan lengannya saat mendengar irama _waltz_, dan melengkungkan tubuh saat seseorang memutar pengiring tari tradisional. Hanya sebatas itu. Guru tari tidak pernah memilihnya untuk mengikuti kompetisi _dance_.

Sebagai seorang bangsawan, memasak tidak pernah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tapi sejak mengenal Ciel, ia mencoba berbagai resep, berkutat di dapur, memekik panik saat api di kompor hampir memanggangnya.

Ia tertawa kecil saat Ciel mendekapnya, bertanya, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."—selalu menjadi jawabannya.

Di mata pelajaran akademis, otaknya memang tidak selamban seorang teman sekelasnya yang butuh waktu dua tahun untuk menghafalkan perkalian satu sampai sepuluh. Tapi ia juga tidak secerdas seorang kawannya yang mampu menguraikan pemecahan dari soal olimpiade hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Ia masuk sepuluh besar di kelas, tapi tidak pernah menjadi yang terpintar. Dan ia tidak berusaha untuk menjadi yang terpintar.

"Piala, piagam, medali—kau tidak menginginkan semua itu?" Ciel bertanya suatu hari, ekspresinya terlihat prihatin.

Tapi Elizabeth tidak mau dikasihani. Ia bukan gadis yang _perlu _menerima tatapan iba itu.

"Tidak sesuai untukku," ia menjulurkan lidah, "Ciel ada untukku; itu saja sudah cukup. Tidak ada penghargaan apapun yang bisa menggantikannya."

Elizabeth juga tidak pandai bersikap kalem. Ia merasa, diam sepanjang waktu adalah hal yang membosankan. Dan karena Ciel adalah orang yang menikmati keheningan, ia merasa perlu untuk sedikit meramaikan suasana. Jangan sampai tunangannya itu meledak marah, tapi cukuplah untuk menebar senyum dan membuat Ciel sedikit merasa "terganggu".

Elizabeth hanya perlu lebih sering menunjukkan apa yang ada di pikirannya secara gamblang, membiarkan Ciel memahaminya selangkah demi selangkah.

Meski—mungkin—di mata Ciel, ia terlihat hanya sedang mencoba menarik perhatian.

"Kenapa selalu menjerit memanggil namaku, memelukku tiap kali kita bertemu, dan begitu ingin menghabiskan sepanjang waktu denganku?"

Ia memahami keingintahuannya, dan tertawa. "Bukankah Ciel tunanganku? Tentu saja aku ingin melakukan semua itu dengan Ciel!"

_Cukuplah kepolosan ini yang terlihat_, batinnya, _biarkan Ciel memahamiku tanpa perlu aku menjelaskan_.

Elizabeth Middleford gadis yang istimewa.

Tapi ia bukan gadis yang paling istimewa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu.__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Ciel adalah eksistensi yang lebih istimewa dari yang lain.

Banyak orang punya masa lalu kelam, dan Ciel adalah satu dari banyak orang itu. Namun ia takkan membiarkan dirinya menjadi bagian dari mayoritas; ia akan masuk ke lingkaran minoritas, atau malah menjadikan dirinya satu-satunya.

Ia berjuang, mendaki, mencoba naik dari jurang dalam yang mencekamnya. Ia tidak ketakutan saat mimpi tentang masa lalu itu datang, ia tidak mencoba lari.

Ia menerimanya. Ia mengejarnya. Ia akan mengenangnya.

Tapi tidak akan membiarkan masa lalu itu menodainya.

_Ciel Phantomhive adalah keberadaan yang istimewa_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Aku merasa... banyak gadis lain bisa sempurna berdiri di sampingmu.__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernyataan itu mengalun perlahan, kemudian menderingkan alarm tanda bahaya. Ciel menatapnya. Wajah Elizabeth basah. Bukan hanya karena hujan, sebab Ciel yakin matanya yang merah bengkak bukannya tanpa alasan. Ia menghela nafas, mulai memahami bagaimana benak Elizabeth berjalan, berlari, dan menemukan jawaban.

Dan benak itu, sekarang kebingunan, tersesat, kehilangan arah.

Tidak mampu menemukan jawaban.

Ciel merengkuhnya, sekilas melihat mata hijau itu sempat terbelalak. Merasakan suhu tubuh Elizabeth yang terus naik, dan seluruh badannya yang basah. Tidak ada isak, tapi ia yakin tunangannya itu sedang menangis di bahunya, meluruhkan setiap hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar untuk menemukan arah.

Namun menangis saja tidak membantunya menemukan arah.

"Lizzie," desah Ciel, memainkan nama panggilan itu di ujung lidahnya, tersenyum saat terasa olehnya tangis Elizabeth yang berhenti seketika. "Kau memang bukan yang terbaik."

_Aku tahu, aku tahu_.

_Dan pantaskah aku bersamamu?_

"Jangan bersikap seperti gadis patah hati dalam cerita romansa, oke? Aku tidak mau punya pacar yang mengeluhkan betapa sempurnanya aku, dan betapa buruk rupa dirinya." Ciel terkekeh ketika Elizabeth memukul pundaknya pelan—gadis itu, tentu saja, tidak buruk rupa. "Aku tahu ada banyak gadis yang lebih baik darimu, aku tahu ada yang lebih sempurna untuk berdiri di sampingku." Ia melepaskan pelukannya, tapi tidak membiarkan kedua tangannya lepas dari wajah Elizabeth saat perlahan ia berjalan mundur selangkah. "Jangan pikirkan pantas atau tidak." Ciel tersenyum, menatap rona wajah Elizabeth yang terlihat bingung. "Dan jangan berpikir bahwa aku sedang menghiburmu. Ini kenyataan."

Elizabeth kembali terisak, "Ciel..."

"Yang kubutuhkan bukan yang terbaik. Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah seseorang yang bisa tampil sempurna berdiri di sampingku."

Satu langkah maju.

"Yang kubutuhkan bukanlah pendamping yang luarbiasa."

Ciel menunduk sedikit, tersenyum.

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya Elizabeth Middleford."

Masih hujan, tapi Elizabeth tidak lagi merasa kedinginan. Kedua tangannya perlahan merayap menyusuri punggung Ciel, kemudian bergelantungan di lehernya. Tunangannya itu semakin dalam membungkuk, menekan apapun yang tak bisa ia katakan lewat mulut, dengan membiarkannya menari keluar dan menyatakan dirinya sendiri pada Elizabeth.

_Yang kubutuhkan adalah lukisan yang bisa kurangkai sekeping demi sekeping, dengan tangan dan hatiku sendiri_.

Ciel menekan bibirnya, berkata _aku mencintaimu _pada Elizabeth.

Elizabeth membalas ciumannya, berbisik _aku senang bisa mencintai dan dicintai olehmu_ pada Ciel Phantomhive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagiku tidak masalah jika lukisanmu hanya rona hampa tanpa bentuk yang istimewa.

Akan kuukir sendiri,  
akan kuraih cat dan kuberi warna sendiri.

Yang terpenting, kau akan selalu menjadi lukisan yang utuh saat bersamaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Plot super-gagal yang nggak ingin di-publish di fandom ini. My, Kuroshitsuji benar-benar memikat hatiku! Dan kenapa setelah bertemu dengan Echizen Ryoma - rambut hijau, cool, berkemampuan, sombong - aku harus ketemu dengan spesies serupa bernama Ciel Phantomhive?**

**Kenapa aku nggak bisa hidup sebagai salah satu tokoh dalam manga! **hiks

**Well, plot ini benar-benar gagal.**

**Sepertinya saya akan jadi penyumbang sampah disini.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
